


Let Me Paint You a Picture

by Espeonsweirdcousin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Post-War, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espeonsweirdcousin/pseuds/Espeonsweirdcousin
Summary: Ignatz wants to capture his husband’s form in a beautiful scene.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Let Me Paint You a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to change how you hear Ignatz’s crit line.

This truly was the best way to capture him.

Ignatz’s brush glided over the canvas, then paused as he fixed his subject with rapt attention. The carefully arranged lights of the room played off those gorgeous, incredible curves of his muscles. Muscles that strained, trembling faintly, against the silk ropes that laced around over his skin.

“Oh Raph...” Ignatz breathed, “Raphael...you’re so beautiful.”

He didn’t know if Raphael heard him. His eyes, glazed over with tortured bliss, his head falling back as the golden curls of his hair clung to his temples from the sweat.

He gave a low, drawn-out, desperate whine, one that made Ignatz’s own cock twitch in his pants.

“Shh love.” Ignatz turned his attention back to his painting. “I’m not done yet.”

He wished he could capture this moment perfectly, but the skill of a master couldn’t even get close. And it wouldn’t be fair to Raphael to dither too long, not with him trapped at the mercy of the large vibrator inside of him, his cock swollen and begging for release.

Raphael’s whimpers continued, and he started to tug and squirm against the bonds. They held snug. After all, Ignatz wanted his subject to stay as still as possible. That meant many knots of silk, designed to distribute his strength evenly and hold fast. One extra loop around Raphael’s shaft, tied snug, kept him from orgasm.

Raphael would not finish until Ignatz did.

Ignatz was making good progress, drawing out the final colors and the fine details of expression. It was turning out well, if not perfect. He longed to let his gaze linger further on his reference, paint out every bead of sweat, every strand of hair on his chest. Bring his strained expression to exquisite detail. But he wasn’t that cruel.

_ “Iggy, you try something.” _

_ “Me? Like what?” _

His painter’s knife scraped briskly against his pallet, mixing a shade to match Raphael’s golden hair. Watching his muse pant and groan before him, his own cock was demanding attention. He didn’t let his hands stray downwards from his work though. He could at least be that fair to Raphael.

“Love,” He said softly, “It’s hard to paint if you keep moving, and you’re just stimulating yourself more.” Raphael’s frustrated moan indicated he knew that all too well.

_ “I dunno, think of something. You’re smart like that.” _

_ “...Well, give me a few days.” _

“So beautiful...” He murmured. He couldn’t help but marvel at the expansive giant of a man laid before him. Skin so tight against his pectorals, his massive hands clenched tight into shaking fists.

Bound tight and helpless, just for him.

A sharp snap startled Ignatz. Raphael gasped, then forced a swallow. Ignatz wasn’t that surprised; Raphael’s teeth had chewed through a lot worse than a gag.

“Ig...” He croaked, low and needy. “Ig, please...M’gonna p-pop...” Ignatz found the corner of his mouth twitching up at that.

“That’s doubtful, Raph.”

“S-Seriously Iggy I-gn!” He cut off into a strangled groan. Evidently, his squirming must have moved the vibrator up against his prostate again. He threw his head back hard as a shudder ran through his entire body.

“Fuck,” He gasped, “fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Ignatz watched in fascination at the way his body flexed and writhed. The beautiful noises he was making made Ignatz’s hands shake as he held his brushes. He set his paints aside and rose from his chair.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” He warned him as he circled around to the side of the bed. Raphael whined and turned his head back to press against the sheets.

“Yer s-so mean, Ig…”

Ignatz paused for a moment, indulged in resting his hand on Raphael’s heaving chest. Warm and firm, a familiar sensation. He traced a finger down, mapping the tense ridges of muscle.

It always went back to this, didn’t it? This situation was new. Exhilaratingly so. Usually Ignatz was quite happy to sit back, or lie back, and let Raphael take the lead.

It was wonderful, to be pressed deep into the sheets with his legs wrapped around Raphael’s waist, or lying back on a table with as much of Raphael’s cock at he could handle pushed down his throat.

Whatever they ended up doing, Ignatz always found himself marveling at his husband’s body. A true blessing from the Goddess, if she would pardon the heresy.

If that was how things went, this was a good choice, wasn’t it? Now Ignatz could indulge in such a gorgeous sight, and immortalize it in painting.

His finger floated off of Raphael’s chest, moving downward to ever so lightly glide against the head of his cock. Raphael yelped and jerked up against his touch.

“Ig…!” He whined, “Th-That ain’t fair!”

He sounded like he was about to cry, and Ignatz felt a twinge of pity for him. His painting was almost done. He could loosen the knot now. Maybe it would be another inspiration, to see him lying loose and weak in the aftermath. And if Ignatz needed him to model again…

His other hand reached out to slip under Raphael’s head, and he gently pulled him over to face him. Raphael watched him with glassy eyes, and under the haze Ignatz could see that familiar warm affection. He leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. Raphael sighed into the kiss, then gasped as Ignatz began to stroke his cock again.

“You’ve been so good, Raphael.” He murmured. “You’re amazing. I love staring at your perfect, perfect body. I love your muscles. I love hearing you cry out.” Raphael whimpered and squirmed under the touch, trapped in indecision over whether he wanted it to continue or not.

“Ig’zz…” He mumbled, “Ig,  _ please _ …”

Ignatz took one final moment to burn the image of Raphael’s flushed face into his mind. He dragged his fingers down Raphael’s shaft, then tugged at the knot of silk. Raphael’s eyes blew wide and his breath caught as it loosened. Just the feeling of the silk sliding against him was enough.

He threw his head back and screamed, his body arching as far as it’s restraints would let it. The bed, sturdy as they had made it, still creaked under the clench of his muscles. Ignatz shuddered as he felt Raphael’s hot release spatter against him. He rubbed his palm against Raphael’s ribs, easing him through it. 

Raphael’s shout gave way to short, heavy gasps and his entire body unwound on itself, collapsing back onto the sheets. Ignatz pulled the vibrator out of him and flipped it off, then he reached over and started to tug loose the rest of the silk knots. Raphael was still recovering. His eyes were glazed over as he started up at the ceiling. Ignatz bundled up the ropes and set them aside, then went to fetch a wet washcloth.

Raphael was snoring by the time Ignatz returned. He didn’t wake even as Ignatz began to clean him up. Another delightful chance for Ignatz to get a good look at him as he was careful to wipe down every inch of him. He finally had to tug on Raphael’s ear to rouse him enough to drink some water.

“We almost lost another bed,” Ignatz commented. Raphael gave a short huff of a laugh.

“Ah’can...make uh nu one…” He muttered. Ignatz gave an affectionate smile and ruffled his hair.

“Right now, you should get some rest.”

“Mm…” Raphael turned over to sloppily sling his arms around Ignatz, tugging him in to snuggle up with him. He then paused, as if just realizing something. “Ww...wait Iggy, you didn’t…” He dragged one hand down to Ignatz’s crotch, but Ignatz just laughed and swatted him away.

“No, love, you just rest now. Don’t worry about that.”

Raphael pouted, so Ignatz cupped his hand to his cheek and gave him a warm smile. His mind still held those beautiful, beautiful images he had seen, as did his canvas.

“Trust me, Raph,” He murmured, “Tonight, with the image I’ve captured...you have taken care of me for a long time, I daresay.” Raphael looked like he didn’t get it, but he just gave a drowsy laugh and pulled him closer.

“Yer funny, Iggy.” He mumbled, already falling asleep again. “I...I’d like ta model again sometimes. S’fun.”

“That sounds nice,” Ignatz answered in a fond tone, and swept a golden curl of hair out of his face. “I think I already have some ideas in mind.” Raphael was already asleep again. Ignatz chuckled. “Rest well, my muse.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY if you liked this premise, I requested an art piece of it from Jaspurrlock right here: https://twitter.com/jaspurrlock/status/1195806741868490753?s=21  
> (They have also done other IgRaph art. For instance, the table moment is a reference to another piece of theirs.)


End file.
